Smash Puffleboo (Game)
Smash Puffleboo is a game for PengStation 1. It is a parody of Crash Bandicoot. It was released for PengStation Portable and PengStation 3 as a downloadable content. This game also started the Smash Puffleboo series. Plot When Smash was working for a shop at Milon Island, all of sudden, an huge explosion came out. It appears that Dr. Betz Cell and his minions were destroying the whole town! Dr. Betz Cell orders his minions to take Smash and his friend, Leiv, to Dr. Betz Cell's Lab. But Smash was quick enough to escape, but unfortunately, Leiv was captured by Dr. Betz Cell and his minions, Smash went to save her, but got shocked with the Knocko-Ray gun, then one day later, Iko-Iko says "Are you alright?" to Smash, then Smash woke up and see the whole island being destroyed (Dr. Betz Cell made an Milon Island replica later) . Smash wants to save Leiv and prevent Dr. Betz Cell from destroying this world, Iko-Iko advices Smash that he needs protection, so then, Iko-Iko joins Smash and the adventure begins. Smash and Iko-Iko has reach the Cell Lab, and after exploring the whole hall, Smash is trying to tackle Dr. Betz Cell, Cell is trying to blast Smash with the Knocko-Ray, but he missed it, after a long fight, Smash went to save Jadeo and escape the Building before it gets destroyed, and while they were on the shore of Cell Island, they saw the huge explosion coming from the Building, then they celebrate the defeat of Dr. Betz Cell. Gameplay The gameplay is simple actually, Smash is only able to walk, run, twirling and jumping, and the only animal that Smash can only ride is a Goat, and Smash can collect diamonds to unlock more levels. Levels There are three islands in this game, they were located in the Pacific Islands near Antarctica, the islands were 2 Wisted Island, Milon Island (a replica) , and Cell Island (which Dr. Betz Cell discovered) . There are 32 levels total, boss levels are in bold. 2 Wisted Island * 2 Wisted Shore * Wild Tropics * The Perfect Path * Stone Bold * Downstream * Gako Gako * Tropical Outback * Ram Tram * Up High "Milon Island" * Scuba Shack * Crazy Crane * Bad Morning * Boggy Memory * Let It Roll * Ram Em' * Darka Night * Mark Mongoose Cell Island * Machine Mania * Heavy Archery * Elevator Passenger * It's Slime Crime * Spotweld Shrew * Zany Crossway * Hail Skipper * Blackout * Cot Benight * Twilight Tempest * Droid Wrench * Dr. Bombard Vivid * The Ballroom * Cell Lab * Dr. Betz Cell Canceled Levels These levels were taken off the game during it's development for various reasons, however, people can play these levels by hacking the game. * Kool Kool Beach (after Up High) -- It was thought to be too similar to the 2 Wisted Shore level. * Chilly Mines (after Hail Skipper) -- Was only 45% completed. * Hot Magma (after Droid Wrench) -- Was only 70% completed. * Skeleton Yard (after) Twilight Tempest) -- Was 25% completed and it was considered too scary for the chicks. * Cell Garden (after Skeleton Yard) -- The level was considered too hard to be in this game. * Cryopathy Leap (after Cell Garden) -- The level was considered too hard to be in this game. Trivia * The level "Blackout", literally, has something to do with black out. * Smash had a health bar in the beta version, though, the health bar is glitchy and Sony Antarctica decided to get rid of it. * In the Dorkugal version, the music has sped up, and Gako Gako's HP is five instead of three. * The level "Let It Roll"'s name was used in some catachphrases and music. * The level "Bad Morning" is a pun after the sentence "Good morning!". * Smash, exactly can't swim in this game, the fact is proven when you control Smash Puffleboo in any level that takes place on a lake, and when you make him jump on the water, he will drown. * During the intro, there are cages that says "Crane", "Mongoose", "Tenrec", and "Mudskipper", the Mudskipper part may be a typo, because there are no characters in Smash Puffleboo series that are based on the Mudskipper, but a similar species "Axolotl", has appeared in the series. * The level "Boggy Memory" is a pun on "Foggy Memory" or "Memory Fog". Category:Games Category:Smash Puffleboo Games